The Princess of Eternal Light
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: I wrote this a couple years ago. Please be a little merciful. Kristen is Tyson's younger sister, whose past is rough and has a secret within that she doesn't know of. Can the love of the Bladebreakers heal and save her from her scars. KaixOc


Here's a Beyblade story for you. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

*********************************************************************

The Princess of Eternal Light

Chapter 1: Thirteen Candles

It was the finals of the tournament and Brad and AJ were talking about the caged match for this round.

Max, Kenny, and Tyson were getting ready for this beybattle against Kai. Suddenly, Grandpa came in after Tyson was wondering if he forgot something.

"Grandpa Alert!" he shouted as he ran into his friends.

"Hey dudes! Tyson, do you know what day it is?" asked the old man.

"He must be talking about the finals," Kenny (aka the Chief, who had his bit-beast, Dizzi, in his laptop) said.

"You must have been training too hard to forget. Come on in," Grandpa said, "You forgot your own birthday."

Into the party, Grandpa called for Tyson. "I have a special birthday present for you," he explained, "All right, you can come in and meet him."

A girl came into the room. She had her long brown hair in two low ponytails. Her beautiful eyes were redness-brown. She wore a light material gray sweater with a white tank top underneath, a blue shirt, long white socks, Mary Jane shoes, a backpack, a cross necklace, and a red Japanese-style robe. She looked like a shy girl.

Tyson stared at the girl. He knew who she was.

"Tyson, this is your younger sister, Kristen," Grandpa told him.

"Happy birthday, Big Brother," she said in a soft voice.

Tyson hugged Kristen. "I can't believe it! I finally get to see you in person. You're the best present ever!" he said as she slowly hugged him back.

"Thank you, Tyson," Kristen said.

They let go when a glow came from their pockets. Tyson and Kristen reach for the lights. It was from their beyblades.

"I know you're excited, Angel. Tyson, may I see your beyblade?" she asked. Tyson handed her the blade.

Kristen put them face to face. A pink and blue light connected with each other. The lights returned to the chips.

"Well, is Dragoon the Dragon of Wind that Grandmother was talking about?" she asked. Her bit-beast glowed again. "That's great. We found your brother," she said, understand the glow.

"Wait, you have Mom's pendant," Tyson said, pointing the cross around her neck.

"Angel is a champion bit-beast, and Kristen has the necklace. So that must mean that you two are the beyblade champion, Mary Smith's children," Kenny said.

"Yes, 'Smith' is our mother's maiden name before she married our father to become 'Granger'," Kristen explained.

"Cool!" exclaimed Max.

"I'm glad you're familiar with Mother. Um, I brought a friend from India where I lived," she said. A baby white tiger climbed on top of her head.

"A tiger!!!" the boys started to panicked.

"No! She won't hurt anyone. Her name is Kiara. She's harmless. Trust me."

Tyson petted the feline. "Oh, you're right. Then come on. Let's join the party." He led her into the party.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny noticed Kai (who was in the room the whole time) had been staring at Kristen the whole time.

Kristen was in thought, "So there are five bit-beasts in this room. There's Angel; Dragoon; Dizzi who is in that laptop; a tortoise called Draciel with Max; a phoenix called Dranzer with that boy over at the wall." The girl had a secret. She knew that she would have to tell her brother soon.

Tyson offer the boy some food. He said his name. He just left and said, "Enjoy your party."

"Kai, that's his name," Kristen thought. For some reason, he was familiar to her. She felt strange inside.

________________________________________________

The match had begun and ended. Kristen got to see Dragoon's moves that help Tyson win the finals.

A man named Mr. Dickinson and a boy name Ray, who had a tiger bit-beast, Driger, come to the two boys. Light came down on them.

"It's time to announce the team, who will represent the BBA. The members are team leader, Kai; Tyson; Ray; Max; and the last minute entry, Kristen!" a man called DJ shouted.

The others came to the dish. All of their faces were on the screen.

"Excuse me, sir, but did that man say my name to mean I'm a part of the team?" Kristen asked Mr. Dickinson.

"You heard right. You hold the bit-beast, Angel, the Phoenix of Light. Besides you don't want to be away from your brother, do you?" he said to her.

"No, thank you. I was just surprise," Kristen explained. She went to her brother. Kai was just about to leave when he faced her.

"Hey! Your name is Kristen, right?" Kai asked.

"Y-Yes, Captain Kai," she said, frighten of his cold voice.

"Just know that just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you," he said.

"Yes, I understand, Captain. You won't need to," said Kristen, trying to sound brave. The feeling from before came back.

Suddenly, Kai felt regret that he was speaking to this girl this way. She looked like she couldn't handle much with rudness and cruelty. Her body was skinny, and she seem not to trust people all that well. She seem afraid of him.

"Maybe, I should ease it down for her. I might just have to see how she is in training. She does have Angel after all," Kai thought.

"The name's Kai. You don't have to call me 'Captain'. Just train as hard as you can go," he said with a calmer tone. He watch the girl relax a little bit. Tyson walked up to them.

"Happy birthday, Tyson. Enjoy it because we train bright and early tomorrow," he said leaving. Tyson only shrugged, and then to his sister.

"We're a team now. We are the Bladebreakers," Tyson shouted with glee.

Kristen smiled. Everything was going great for her, Angel, and Kiara.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Hong Kong 1 + 2


End file.
